war
by Drocell D.Flourite
Summary: la guerra de Vietnam/ ¿ como podria matar el a una amiga, no imortaba si era comunista, era su amiga.


_Hetalia no me pertenece es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya To T (sino seria el universo de el USAXUK XD)_

_·~·~·~··~~·~·~·~·~·~···~·~~·~~·~~·~·~~·~·_

"_**Comprendi que nada es un juego en la vida de un ser con alma, y que el unico capaz de contolar la vida es el titiritero que nos ordena lo que el quiere en cada una de sus funciones, que seguiran hasta el fin de los tiempos."**_

_El caballero blanco, con su barba gris y sombrero; que juega su partida de ajedrez contra el caballero negro, que lleva la insignia del comunismo; ordenando guerra tras guerra, baja tras baja, derrota tras derrota, victoria tras victoria y ningun final feliz. Planeando sus estrategias mientras sus peones se encaminan hacia la muerte, pensando simplemente en matar al contrincante a sangre fria. _

_En su campo de batalla, los cuadrados, blancos y negros, yacen salpicados con manchas color carmin; y el mandamas blanco de arriba lanza una carcajada al ver, una por una, cada muerte. No las presencia en vivo y en directo, solo las ve por arriba, mientras otros peones se acerca para enterrar el cuerpo ensangrentado de su compañero. El caballero negro, que hasta ahora se mantenia pensativo, mientras admiraba el campo de batalla, nota que la guerra ha terminado. Levanta la vista para encontrarse con el otro caballero, a quien le cuelga del cuello un rosario, y le pregunta "porque te reiste, que no ves que tus hombres calleron", ante esto el blanco responde "si calleron, pero son solo peones sin importancia, cayeron porque pueden ser reemplazados por otros , porque son humanos y al ser humanos son debiles", del rostro del caballero blanco brota una sonrisa sadica. El caballero negro responde " eso no hace diferencia tu tambien eres humano"_

_, el blanco rie nuevamente "tienes razon, tambien soy humano, pero no soy tan debil como ellos. Me eligieron por alguna razon, para ser lider de su ejercito de debiles", el caballero negro se levanta y lo mira a los ojos "si no te diste cuenta hay varios soldados heridos y muertos, ya solo quedan dos de pie" el blanco vuelve a mirar hacia el tablero para decir " pero esos son un soldado tuyo y uno mio, y son las naciones que pelearon" el negro asiente y dice "como veras ellos tambien son humanos, pero siguen de pie. Tu no podrias quedarte de pie en el campo de batalla viendo como tus soldados, o como a ti te gusta llamarlos "peones", caen uno a uno, sintiendo el dolor que ellos sienten al morir y, algunos, al abandonar a sus seres queridos". Ahora el caballero de blanco , indignado, borra su sonrisa y se para para quedar a la misma altura que su oponente " si, no lo soportaria ¿y que tiene? Por lo menos yo no estoy ahi,... ni es mi pais" el otro responde " mi pais tampoco es es el pais de Vietnam, yo solo lo gobierno...y te recuerdo que fue tu culpa el que este invadido por americanos" el de barba dibuja en su cara un puchero y dice con voz inocente " ¿mi culpa? Que malo que eres todo fue decidido por el "héroe" de Estados Unidos" contraataca" mientes, Estados Unidos se lleva bien con Vietnam, he visto que , a veces, despues de las juntas van a tomar algo a algun cafe"a su rostro regresa la sonrisa sadica "pues entonces dime ¿ por que se estan apuntando cada uno con su respectiva arma?" señalo al tablero._

_En el yacian Estados Unidos apuntando a la cabeza de ella con un rifle, mientras que Vietnam, con el pelo suelto y la ropa manchada de sangre, ya que fue la que mas lucho de los dos; con una pistola le apuntaba a el corazon. Entre ellos habia un incomodo silencio, del rostro de la asiatica resbalaban unas lagrimas, mientras que en el rostro de el estadounidense resbalaban gotas de sudor y sangre. Ninguno de los dos queria eso, ninguno deseaba matar al otro. Aunque uno fuera comunista y otro capitalista, aunque uno fuera asiatico y otro americano, aunque uno amara a un caballero ingles y otra a un tailandes bromista; no querian eso. Eran amigos ¿como podrian matarse el uno al otro?, esa guerra era de sus presidentes no de ellos, estaban ahi solo por orden de sus jefes, no porque quisieran, entonces ¿como detener la guerra sin que ninguno muriera? __Seguramente sus jefes seguirian peleando aunque ellos declararan un "empate"..._

"_Alfred...tienes idea de que hacer" la vietnamita interrumpio el incomodo silencio "mejor dicho, ¿sabes que esto no terminara hasta que nos matemos el uno al otro?" el respondio "si..." ," ¡y sabes bien que entre los dos tu eres el que no fue invadido, el que casi no peleo, el que no mato a tanta gente, el que no vio morir a miles de jovenes, el que no ve como cada dia mas familias pierden hijos y esposos, el que no ve como niños mueren a causa de bombas que caen cerca de sus casas y el que no sufre casi nada por la guerra!", las palabras de la vietnamita lo hirieron, pero aunque no le gustara tenia razon ella, la que habia sido invadida por el fue ella, los habitantes de su pais sufrian mas y ella era la que cargaba mas dolor sobre su espalda " si, se que tu eres la que esta peor de los dos" solto su arma " por eso no merezco ganar esta guerra, fue provocada por mi jefe no por mi" , "¡¿ahora eres tan cobarde que no admites lo que hiciste?" , "puede que si" el norteamericano se acerca mas a la vietnamita, ha sabiendas de que tenia un arma en la cabeza, para abrasarla "ninguno de los dos es culpable por esta guerra, solo son culpables nuestros lideres. Como tu, vine a pelear, pero, solo porque me obligaron... eres mi amiga, comunista, pero eso no me importa..." ahora el americano también empezó a llorar , luego de otro silencio la vietnamita tambien bajo su arma "no tengo animos de pelear, y menos con un amigo, pero,¿ que planeas hacer con tus jefes y con los mios?", "no tengo idea" Vietnam le devolvió el abrazo, ninguno sabia que hacer con respecto a sus jefes "dejemos que arreglen las cosas como ellos quieran, total nos seguiremos viendo durante las reuniones", " esta bien, sabes te queda bien el pelo suelto, pero no con sangre", ella rio, era bueno algo de risa despues de tanto dolor "suelto es mas molesto...pero, solo quiero recordarte algo antes de retirarnos", " que cosa?", "no lo voy a perdonar, por nada del mundo lo voy a perdonar, es una promesa", se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al menor "essta bien, pero dime ¿por que?", " porque el fue el responsable de que varias familias murieran, veras..." le dolia decirlo" donde yo vivo esta rodeado de campos de plantacion, habia uno que sobe todo visitaba, en el vivia un familia. Eran la madre y tres chicos, dos niñas, una de cinco años y otra de doce; y un chico de, mas o menos, diecisiete años; la madre de ellos estaba enferma del corazon, por lo cual sus dos hijos mayores hacian el trabajo de campo, mientras ella cuidaba a la menor ; un dia un general se acerco hacia el mayor, al que estaba ayudando en la granja, y le dijo que seria reclutado para partir al campo de batalla, como no podia negarse, y yo no podia interferir, tuvo que ir..." se detuvo un poco para tomar aire y seguir " cuando su partio al campo de batalla, la madre empeoro, y yo me hice cargo de las niñas el tiempo que pude , claro que antes de partir hacia aquí; un dia fui con las niñas hacia su casa, era un dia medio nublado, lo cual era extraño; cuando estuvimos a punto de llegar a la casa, la mayor iba adelante mio y yo tomaba la mano de la menor;...cayo una bomba encima de la casa..." se le vovio a hacer un nudo en la garganta de solo imaginarlo " la mayor murio, y la menor perdio un brazo y quedo ciega. Poco despues descubri quien fue el culpable, y vine aquí...", el americano vovio a abrazarla "lo lamento mucho" , " no me interesa si lo lamentas o no, lo unico que quiero es que el pague por lo causo al invadir Vietnam, merece morir por no tener sentimientos"..._

"_Mira estan abrazados, ves, todo fue culpa de el que gobierna tu nacion y la de ella" dijo el caballero de negro, a lo cual el caballero de blanco solo se quejo "son humanos debiles por eso no se mataron", " te equivocas estan en cuerpos de humanos, y no son debiles, estan consientes de lo que es el dolor de la guerra y de sus consecuencias", "desde cuando eres tan sentimental'", "no lo se, pero si se , que detras de tu mascara de frialdad eres tan sentimental como yo y las naciones ahi presentes", apunto al "tablero" donde las dos naciones cavaban pozos en los qu enterraban a los muertos "tal vez tengas razon, pero nosotros fuimos y somos creados para reclutar gente que participe de esto..." se le sumo el otro " porque nosotros fuimos creados para reclutar gente para la guerra, para nada mas "_

_Fin._

_~·~~·~~~·~·~·~~·~~·~~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~~·~_

_Quiero decir que esto fue un momento de inspiracion. _

_Se acepta de todo.( cartas, negativas, tomatazos, gopes con cañerias, etc.)_

_No hace falta decir que el caballero de barba gris es el famoso "tio Sam ", el otro se me ocurrio, ya que no se cual seria el "Tio Sam" de Vietnam. Este fic puede ser confuso, y carecer de alegria. _

_Lo de el ajedrez se me ocurrio, pues bueno porque es un juego de guerra ( y porque la que escrib esto estaba escuchando el ending de Kuroshitsuji II XD). Y... creo que no hay nada mas que aclarar, si tienen dudas o no entienden alguna parte, dejen un review con la/las pregunta/as y con gusto lo respondo : ) _

_Bye~_

_Reviews? _


End file.
